


tear it up

by iidkkdii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Bisexual Steve Harrington, Choking, Cigarettes, Closet Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hickeys, King Billy Hargrove, M/M, Quiet Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex To a Queen Song, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Spit As Lube, Steve is a Queen nerd, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: billy usually sleeps with someone at tina's parties, but he didn't know it would be steve this time around.





	tear it up

billy, surrounded by cheering and shouting jocks, surrounded by skimpily dressed girls with cake-faces, spots steve from across the room. the smile disappears from his face and he hands his cup to tommy h, who immediately drops it onto the floor with a dirty look. billy squares his shoulders and straightens his spine, making his way through the crowd to face steve off. 

tommy h and few other boys follow him, cheering and jeering at steve about how there’s a new  _ kegger king _ ! billy smiles in that specific way he does, with his tongue between his teeth and his lips curling back like a wolf. he lights a cigarette and drags his eyes up and down steve’s frame, practically taking his clothes off and fucking him right there. 

the next few hours are a blur, but the next thing billy knows, he’s upstairs in a closet with his tongue down steve’s throat. steve’s hands are in his hair, and he’s got him pushed up against the wall. his own hands are down steve’s pants, on the taller boy’s ass and he breaks the kiss, panting and burying his face into steve’s neck. 

“you tell anybody about this, harrington, and you’re dead. you hear me? fucking dead,” billy growls against steve’s throat. 

"yeah, yeah, got it." steve breathes in deep, catching his breath and draping his arms around billy’s neck, tilting his head to the side. he lets the blond bruise his neck, even though he probably shouldn’t, but he does anyway; he’ll probably just say he fell down the stairs or something if somebody asks. he grinds their hips together and whimpers slightly. 

billy pushes steve’s jeans down after stealthily undoing his belt, and bites his neck rather roughly. he slaps a hand over steve’s mouth after the brunet cries out, hissing a quick warning about being quiet. billy forces steve’s legs apart and spits in his hand, slipping his hand down between steve’s legs. he uses the spit as lube to work steve’s hole open and steve moans through his nose. 

billy takes his hand off of steve’s mouth and puts it on his neck, squeezing tightly. “don’t make a single sound,” billy murmurs and slips a third finger in. 

once he determines that steve is stretched enough, he undoes his belt and opens his jeans, lifting steve up and holding him up against the wall. “wrap your legs around me.” 

steve hooks his ankles around billy’s hips, appreciating that billy is supporting him both from there and up against the wall. he puts his hands on the blond’s shoulders, core tensing as billy slipped his cock inside, and moaning. 

the music from downstairs is loud and damn near shaking the walls. it's familiar. it takes a moment for steve to recognize the song, but recognize the song he does.

"wait, fuck, wait, this is such a good song," steve says, yelping a bit when billy jostles him. he moans as billy starts fucking into him. "i can't believe i'm getting fucked by,  _ mnnn _ , billy hargrove in a closet at tina's house party to one of the best queen songs ever." 

billy pauses, blinking at steve for a few seconds before breaking into soft laughter and and a wide smile. he laughs into steve's shoulder, still moving inside steve, but slower. 

the brunet, fingers tangled in those long blond curls, and heart caught in the soft lilt of billy hargrove's laugh has the first of several  _ oh, fuck _ moment of the next few months.  _ oh, fuck, i'm in love with billy hargrove _ .

suddenly, billy growls and thrusts up hard. using his free hand, he puts his hand over the vocal boy's mouth, effectively shutting him up. he starts fucking steve harder, his other hand wrapped around the bottom of steve's thigh. 

steve reaches out to the side and fumbles to grab the clothes rod. his other hand grips billy's shoulder tightly, nails digging into the leather of his jacket. he whines, and tries to push back on billy's hips, trying to fuck himself on the blond's cock. 

the closet reeks of sweat and sex. 

steve lets go off the clothes rod and grabs a different one - his own. he jerks himself off to the same pace that billy fucks into him. he gets the impression that billy is also close, judging by the other boy's stuttering rhythm, and choked off moans. 

billy replaces his hand with his mouth, stealing all the breath from steve's lungs and taking the boy beneath him with a primal sort of power.

quickly, suddenly, billy pulls out of steve and pushes him down onto his knees. he leans his forehead against the wall and jacks off, letting steve suck the tip of his cock. he comes with a quiet moan and a whisper of steve's name. 

steve had worked himself to finish as well and now was left with a wet, sticky hand and a mouthful of jizz. he looks up at billy with a dirty look and two thumbs up as if to say,  _ "gee, thanks, asshole." _ he spits in the corner of the closet, not even bothering to get up and find a trashcan or a sink.

billy shrugs and helps steve up, grabbing his wet hand and gently licks his fingers clean. steve watches, with a breathless sort of mesmerized look on his face before snatching his hand back and wiping it on his pants. they stand in the closet, pants buttoned and belts buckled, hair and clothes fixed awkwardly. 

“don’t tell anyone, harrington, or you’re-” billy starts.

steve cuts him off with a tired sigh. “or i’m dead. got it, billy. you sound like goddamn broken record.” 

billy scoffs and opens the closet door, looking around and ushering steve out. he goes to leave, but steve grabs his arm.

“hey, uh, if you ever wanna…” steve gestures to the closet and billy watches him with wide, paranoid eyes. “y’know, again, gimme a call.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhhhhhhhhh i'm tired


End file.
